The present invention relates to multiple card wallets or billfolds which include means for holding a plurality of credit cards in an overlapping, shingled relationship. Such wallets or billfolds are shown for example, by the patent to Dengel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,036, issued Dec. 24, 1974. Multiple card wallets or billfolds have also been proposed wherein a flexible flap which covers the cards is held in overlapping, shingled relationship in separate pockets. The purpose of the flexible flap members is to prevent the cards from slipping out of the pocket. Wallets and billfolds of this type are illustrated by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 571,735, filed Apr. 25, 1975.